A Stolen Moment
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Emma and Wyatt are tired of being second best to Jesus and Callie. When they get a stolen moment to forget about their pain for a minute, they take it. After, everything works out, they are happy. They have a connection no one else will understand.


**Okay so Wyatt and Emma are two of my favorite characters. I like Braille but Wyatt/Callie are also one of my favorite pairs. Lexus was good but I feel like Emma is more down to earth. **

**So in this one, Wyatt and Emma have a talk about things. So read on to find out what happens in this one shot.**

**I don't own the some of the dialogue. The words that are not mine are underlined. I got them from the video **

**STARTS WITH WINTER FORMAL**

* * *

Emma stormed away from Jesus angrily.

She didn't want him to see her cry.

The only reason she got mad about him hitting Kyle was because she wanted to hit Kyle all night.

Kyle was a jerk who didn't know where to keep his hands.

He kissed like a slobbering dog.

But she defended him from Jesus.

* * *

She didn't need protection.

She didn't need Jesus protecting her.

She didn't want him to care about her, it made it easier for her to get over him.

She didn't want to come in second best.

No one should be second best.

She never knew what it was to be second best to someone, but she had been there when her cousin was going through it.

Well now, she was going through it and it sucked.

* * *

She shook her head, trying to get rid of Jesus' face in her head.

He really hurt her.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, determined to enjoy the rest if the dance.

She decided to get some fresh air and stepped outside onto a small balcony.

* * *

She was shocked to find someone already on the balcony.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just going to go." She rambled on.

The shadow turned toward her.

"No, it's fine. Stay. I don't mind."

Emma whispered her thanks and stood next to the shadow.

The shadow turned towards to her and she recognized him quickly.

It was Wyatt.

* * *

His eyes widened.

"Emma right?"

She nodded and he nodded back.

She was surprised he knew her name.

"Callie told me about you and Jesus."

"There is no me and Jesus. We are just friends, when he's not being a jerk."

Wyatt chuckled.

"You can't fool me. You like him, a lot. You are just angry because you realize that you will be second best when it comes to Lexi."

He sounded bitter.

Emma looked at him and she knew she could trust him.

"You're right. I do like Jesus, but like you said, I'm second best when it comes to precious Lexi. I will always be second best. He was going to break up with her but when she showed up and I saw him look at her, I knew she won. And she didn't even know it. Ii fell for a guy who is in love with someone else."

Emma felt tears prickled her eyes.

* * *

Wyatt surprised her by taking her hand.

He looked at Emma's hand.

It was so small, fragile, delicate.

She could be broken easily.

Well, she was already broken.

"That sucks. But put it this way, at least he didn't dump you. He was honest and told you how he felt. She kept it from me."

Emma was reminded that Wyatt dated Callie but for some reason they broke up. According to Tayla, Callie and Brandon had something going on.

Emma saw the way Brandon looked at Callie so she knew he had feelings for her, but she could tell that Callie didn't have feelings for Brandon anymore.

"She used me to forget about him. I knew she was using me and I let her. When she left with me, I thought I won but it wasn't fair. She shouldn't run from her problems. Before they came, we fell asleep. She curled up next to me and her head landed on my heart. I still see her sleeping with a smile on her face and all I can think about is that she trusts me to keep her safe and that by tomorrow she would hate me. And I hated Brandon for stealing her heart and I hated myself for calling Stef and Lena."

Their hands squeezed each others.

"I didn't mean to fall for him. He was a nice guy. He treated me with respect, not like the others. I knew he liked Lexi still but part of me hoped he would stop. We kissed after a match. Well, more like I kissed him. I was mad and the next thing I knew, my lips were on his. I ran off upset. He found me later on and kissed me, he told me he would break up with Lexi. Then she came back, and I knew he cared about me but he would always love her. And I wanted to hate her, but I wanted him to be happy. I walked away and imagine my surprise when next week he flirts with me during class and asks me to the dance. I told myself he didn't care but he hasn't danced at all and then he tried to punch Kyle because he was drunk. But it didn't matter; I wasn't going to drive us. I came on the bus. Kyle came with his friends in a limo."

* * *

Emma didn't protest when Wyatt pulled her in closer.

The two felt it, a connection, something bonding them.

It was the pain of being second best to someone you were falling for.

"We deserve better."

It was a statement not a question.

"We do." Emma nodded.

* * *

Wyatt turned to face her.

Emma is aware of how close he is. He smells good. She likes his hair, it's like a model's hair.

He leans in and whispers, "For one minute I want to forget."

Emma looks at him and stands on tiptoe.

"Me too."

* * *

He leans in and captures her lips. He kisses her softly, hesitate, waiting for her to pull away. Emma surprises them both by kissing back and the kiss turns passionate. Not passionate like they like each other but passionate like they want to forget that the ones they love, love someone else.

Emma's hands curl into his hair and Wyatt's hands are gripping her waist.

He backs her up against the wall.

They both pour their sadness, anger, and pain into the kiss.

Then they draw back.

They look at each other, both breathing hard.

* * *

Then at the same time.

"Thank you."

Wyatt fixes his hair and Emma smoothes out her dress and fixes her makeup.

They look at each other. Then Wyatt gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Things will work out. If he tried to punched a guy for you, he cares a lot."

Emma smiles and grabs his hand, squeezing.

"Same for you. Things will work out. Trust me."

Emma leaves first and goes to the bathroom.

Wyatt leaves a few minutes later, going back to bartending.

* * *

The two see each other but don't talk.

After, everything goes down and everyone is heading home, Emma doesn't hesitate when Wyatt offers her a ride home.

* * *

Emma becomes aware that Jesus is there. Her heart began beating faster.

However, she shows no emotion.

When he tells her about going back on his meds, she feels proud. She knows how hard it was for him and she is proud he got the courage to go back.

He asks her about Kyle and she plays coy. He doesn't need to know that she rejected Kyle.

She scoot over for him to sit, trying to tame the butterflies in her stomach/

Then he apologizes for being a jerk and she feels it tug on her heart strings.

But she is hesitating.

* * *

Then he offers to wrestle her and smiles thinking back to how the mess started.

She teases. "Are you sure you want to take that chance?"

"I always wins when it counts."

Emma can't help but smile.

When he kisses her, she doesn't doubt him. She knows he cares a lot. When she draws away, she bites her lip happy.

* * *

Wyatt's hearts breaking. He feels sad that she didn't get adopted. She deserves a family, more than anyone.

He is stunned when he see Brandon walking away from Callie.

Something is in his stomach. It's jealousy. He is jealous because he is scared that Brandon will win her back.

He slowly ended up falling for Callie Jacobs and he tired of letting Brandon screw them up.

He steps outside and smiles when she puts down her guitar.

His heart is beating fast. He is really nervous. He is going to do it. He is going to tell Callie how he feels.

He asks her about Brandon. "Does it change anything?"

"About Brandon? No. "

Wyatt can't stop the smile and it gets bigger as she smiles her beautiful smile.

* * *

When she kisses him, he can't help but cup her chin.

She is so beautiful. She is so sweet and strong.

It's official, he is falling in love with Callie.

He asks her to play something and nods his head to the rhythm.

He is glad for this stolen moment with her.

* * *

Later, that night, Emma gets a text.

"Thanks for everything. Things worked out."

Emma smiles. She knows who it is.

"Welcome. Things worked out between me and him too."

"I'm happy."

Emma smiles because she knows he is happy for her and himself.

"Should we tell them?"

"Someday."

"Make a great story to tell at the wedding."

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night Wyatt."

* * *

**This is the result of my procrastination on a paper. Thank god I'm on spring break. **

**Not sure where this came from. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Have a good day!**

**(if you read my other stories, expect an update soon. Don't forget that I take requests)**

**Good night/ Good morning Wallflowers.**

**Love you!**


End file.
